What I Don't Understand About You
by Katsuhito Sage
Summary: Kaoru Kamiya, a spunky 17-year-old wants to prove to Aoshi Shinomori (21) that age doesn’t matter when it comes to love but he has his doubts. Chapter Four complete--End. ^_^
1. Chapter One

Kaoru Kamiya, a spunky 17-year-old wants to prove to Aoshi Shinomori (21) that age doesn't matter when it comes to love but he has his doubts. Growing up most of his life with Kaoru, Aoshi makes sure she is oblivious to his secret life, the life as a feared Yakuza leader. 

**__**

What I don't understand about you.

"Staring at them isn't going to split them up." 

"Mmm…" Kaoru continued staring, not acknowledging if she heard him or not. Her mind was on other things that seemed to cause great impact on her. Her blue eyes were milky and blank, as if focused yet wandering. 

"I thought that was my line." He smirked, and spun her around to avert the staring she made obvious. Her stare's focus changed, she looked down at their dancing feet being unusually quiet. "Kaoru…"

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled quietly, her eyes glued to the floor and head bowed dejectedly. "I'm not much company…Aoshi." Her shoulders slumped almost unnoticeably and the hand on Aoshi's shoulder dragged down to his arm. 

Sharp icy blue eyes softened slightly, and his tense jaw slackened. "Kaoru look at me." Kaoru didn't attempt to move other than swaying along the slow rhythm of the song, still looking like a lost child. 

Aoshi lifted an arm from her slender waist, mentally appraising her lithe figure to cup her chin in his hand. "Kaoru." 

Her eyes were wide and innocent, a beautiful mixture of blue and midnight that were guileless and inviting. A heart shaped face that retained its childish look and still appear warm and elegant lifted the corners of his lip into a small smile. He had seen many women, whom far surpassed Kaoru in body and looks yet this petite woman captured his interest. "Don't be like this, it doesn't suit you." 

Kaoru's lips trembled, "What does suit me then?" Her eyes tried to avert his ice blue gaze, and his fingers tightened lightly on her chin. 

"A smile." With his icy façade slightly warm, Aoshi looked more approachable, and less unattainable. Her eyes lifted to peer into his frosty orbs; he was so much taller than her small frame it was hard to look straight into him. She closed to arm's distance to gently lay her head on his chest; the tears she worked so hard to suppress began to rush up behind her lids. 

"Only you would say that…"

She was so small in his arms, Aoshi thought; a slight breeze could take her away. His arms wrapped around her waist again, holding her closely, in a way protectively. "Of course, if it makes you happy."

"Thank you, even thought nothing seems to make me happy anymore," her voice was small and tremulous, hinting the tears that were soon to come. 

"Don't say that, Kaoru…" Aoshi wasn't one to show affection, especially in public, but for this young woman he would make an exception. He had seen her grow up half her life, being the person she looked towards as a confidante and best friend. 

Kaoru dug her face deeper into his chest, relishing his familiar spicy scent and the comfort he brought by just holding her close. "But it's true…I'm not happy, and I probably won't ever be happy again." The folds of his suit muffled her voice, and her small hands clasped tighter to his slim waist. "B-but…I know that I feel happy for Kenshin. I really truly do…but it's just-just…" 

A sob escaped her throat, which she muffled carefully with his chest and squeaked out for his hearing only, "It just hurts Aoshi…tell me how to make it go away."

He was silent, not answering to a question he couldn't respond to. 

Aoshi noticed that the image of Kaoru in his arms was beginning to perk people's attention and that was something he didn't like. He let out an inaudible growl when he caught sight of a pointing and leering young man. Sending an icy glare towards the young man's path, he lowered his head to Kaoru's earlobe. 

***

"Kaoru, let's get you home." His words brushed against her ear in a warm hush, sending tingles down her bare arms. She nodded her head, still buried in his chest. "Okay."

Gently shifting her to his side, he wrapped an arm around her protectively as she clung to his side. As they walked out of the large reception, Aoshi ignored the longing glance Kaoru gave before exiting the door. 

Quietly, almost beyond his perception he heard her faint words that seemed to fill an odd chance of hope within him. 

"Goodbye Kenshin…be happy and be good to Tomoe…" 

***

He didn't understand her, no matter how long he's known Kaoru Kamiya. Why would she praise them with her blessing and support when her own heart was breaking? Why does she let herself be in the position to be hurt? 

Aoshi glanced down at Kaoru, the sight of her small frame clinging to him caused an odd feeling to burst in the icy regions of his…heart? Kaoru looked up at him with large blue midnight eyes and gave a small smile of gratitude, she tried to wrap the side of his trench coat around her more tightly and pouted when the leather material resisted. Her childish attempts receive more warmth almost made him want to smile. 

"You're father will be worried when he sees his youngest daughter looking like a raccoon." His voice was monotone, back to its usual deep timber.

"You talk to me as if I'm a child Aoshi." She scooted away from him, ignoring the lack of warmth she was receiving. Her deep blue dress was long, trailing down her hips as if a lush waterfall, a very elegant dress. The garment left her arms and back bare, revealing the milky complexion she had. 

It looked pretty on her, but for some reason Aoshi didn't like it. It made her appear cold, and too adult, reminding him of women who want to grab his attention because of his underground status. He was a dangerous and feared Yakuza leader, it wasn't unusual for women to bare it all to him and believe to receive an incentive. They were lustful and had underlying motives that made him want to hate all women. 

"Don't try to grow up too quickly Kaoru, it isn't fun." It was true; he didn't want her to grow up, because it meant her changing. He feared her changing into a power hungry cold woman, someone who is the seducer, not the other way around. Aoshi wanted the innocent tomboy he had watched growing up, with graceful beauty. 

***

Kaoru's eyes flashed, taking on a darker hue of midnight. "I'm seventeen, you should consider me grown." Her hands formed small fists, "You talk as if you're older than you are. There is only four years difference." 

"Four years I have on you in experience, and what you say is true." He replied in monotone, thinking of returning to only one-word answers. He didn't want to keep this conversation up, Kaoru's temper was a fiery one, and she was very offensive when angered. "Kaoru, I am only trying to guide you with my words, if you want don't take them personally." 

Kaoru saw he was beginning to retreat, return to the cold frosty façade he held and she panicked. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that." Her raven tresses she kept down for this occasion curtained her visage as she lowered her head. "I'm sorry, forgive me."

***

She was doing it again, putting herself in the position to be blamed, to be hurt. It angered him for some reason and puzzled him at the same time. He felt no urge to respond, so he kept walking, reaching his sleek black sports car. He opened the door to the passengers seat for the young teen, ignoring her wide pleading eyes. Mechanically, he walked around to the driver's seat and turned in the key to the ignition. 

They sat in a tense silence, with Aoshi's eyes frozen forward and Kaoru's glued to her hands. 

Aoshi was oblivious to the tear that escaped Kaoru's midnight blue eyes. His mind tense and focused on the road, he was oblivious to Kaoru's blank visage. 

*******

Heehee, Happy turkey day! I thought I should go for something original, so I thought…Aoshi-Kaoru coupling! Aoshi's so awesome, right there with Enishi and Sano! I'm sorry if Aoshi and Kaoru seem out of character, but it is Alternate Universe! 

Plus…I didn't want to waste space with Kaoru doing all the talking and Aoshi going, "…" ^_^ 

I hope you enjoy! 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Whoops I forgot to put this earlier, and characters used for this story that belong to the creators of Rurouni Kenshin belong to them. All original characters are mine. So please do not sue, this is for mere enjoyment purposes only. 

****

Summary: Kaoru Kamiya, a spunky 17-year-old wants to prove to Aoshi Shinomori (21) that age doesn't matter when it comes to love, but he has his doubts. Growing most of his life with Kaoru, Aoshi makes sure she oblivious to his other secret life, the life of a feared Yakuza leader. 

__

Last time:

Aoshi was oblivious to the tear that escaped Kaoru's midnight blue eyes. His mind tense and focused on the road, he was oblivious to Kaoru's blank visage. 

****

What I Don't Understand About You.

Bright rays of sunlight made their way through Kaoru's bedroom windows, shining impertinently in Kaoru's face. 

"Damn sunlight."

Finding it impossible to get back to sleep, Kaoru grudgingly opened her lids to reveal blue depths tinged with midnight. She stretched catlike on her bed and pushed away her comforter, grabbing a towel she trudged out of her room. In her sleepy haze, she barely skipped out of the way before her little brother Yahiko trampled over her foot.

"Ow! Yahiko watch where you're going! Dammit!" 

Yahiko was a scrawny little boy, with short dark hair and dark eyes. He was only three years younger than Kaoru and never passed up the chance to tease and argue with his older sister. 

"Well maybe I would've if your feet weren't so big, ugly!" He stuck out his tongue mockingly, "Ooh reverting to ugly language, how fitti-OW!" 

Kaoru whacked his head again just for good measure and smirked superiorly, "Fittiow? I didn't know that was a word. You're getting dumber on me Yahiko, dear." With that Kaoru skipped happily to the bathroom, humming a merry tune. 

Yahiko rubbed the bump on his head, looking at the closed bathroom door angrily. 

"Damn she got one up on me. Ugly 2, Me 0."

*******

"Boring…blah blah black sheep jump over the hill" 

Kaoru couldn't stand it English was so boring. Especially the lanky monotone voiced teacher she had, her voice NEVER changed tones. Even when trying to liven up the class with the joke, her level of voice never went up and never went down. 

"Kaoru with the attention span you have, I'm surprised how you're even managing to pass this class. And what the hell you saying?" 

Kaoru's best friend (aside from Aoshi) Sanosuke (aka; Sano) Sagara whispered from under his long chocolate fringes curtaining his equally chocolate eyes. He was laying back in a casual manner that screamed his lack of care for anything other than troublemaking, the look he was aiming for. 

Kaoru remembered Sano saying that chicks dig a bad boy with spiky hair, or more specifically hot looks. She smiled at the memory of her snorting then slapping Sano playfully on the back of the head. 

"Eh, who listens to this old coot anyways? As long as I do the homework and the boring projects I can pass this class with a good B, maybe a B plus." Kaoru mimicked his sitting position, letting her long raven bangs cover a blue eye as she smirked. "And I believe I never make sense when I'm bored enough to rip off my own arm just to have something to throw at the teacher." 

"Ooh big words, but it's not possible for you to get that good a grade unless you suck up to her," Sano grumbled and yawned, closing his eyes, causing a nearby student to glare at his casualness. 

He opened an eye to reveal a stunning deep chocolate eye, "And throwing your own arm at her will _most likely not_ earn brownie points with her." 

Kaoru pouted endearingly, "Feh, we'll see." 

The bell rang causing most students to jump from their seats to rush to their next class, Kaoru smiled happily. She was finally able to leave this sorry excuse for an English class! 

Sano leaned by the door waiting for Kaoru to pack her things and finish up her usual chat with her English teacher. Sano smiled slightly, it wasn't unusual for her English teacher to scold Kaoru for her lack of paying attention in class. 

"Bye," Kaoru said to her English teacher as she strolled away with the swagger she used to show defiance, her wide blue eyes were sparkling in mischief. 

"Hey there." She grinned cheekily, and brushed passed him, playfully hitting his shoulder. "Let's go, I'm hungry after all that note taking." Kaoru grabbed his larger hand, and they headed towards the large cafeteria their school offered. 

Sano just shook his head at Kaoru's antics, she was always managed to make him smile for some reason…and for that Sano would always be grateful. The spiky haired teenager grinned teasingly at Kaoru.

"What notes? I don't recall seeing even a pencil on your desk!" Sano looked thoughtful for a moment, "Oh wait, there was no pencil because there was no room with you using it all as a bed rest." 

"Mou! Shut up Sano, I'm hungry!" As if on cue Kaoru's tummy growled loudly.

Sano grinned as a mischievous glint came into his eyes, "Hey Kaoru, wanna skip this period and go grab lunch else where?" 

Kaoru stopped dragging Sano towards the cafeteria and turned to Sano, she raised an eyebrow and scowled playfully. "Now Mr. Sagara! You know very well that skipping is against the rules!" She thwacked the spiky haired teen lightly on the head and consented, "Okay! Let's go! Can we see a movie afterwards? There's this really awesome action flick I wanna see!"

"You're such a hypocrite sometimes, ya know that?" Sano smiled as they walked together towards the parking lot, "Alright, if you're talking about the movie I'm thinking 'bout then hell yea."

With a large grin on her face, Kaoru practically skipped towards Sano's green Honda. 

*********

There was a wonderful bistro just a few blocks down from the school, so Kaoru hinted to Sano that it was a _great _place to eat at. He agreed, as long as she was telling the truth. 

Kaoru watched as Sano munched as if he hasn't eaten for days, his cheeks were puffy. She held back a giggle of the thought of a chipmunk Sano. With a scolding face, Kaoru admonished loftily, "I told you this was a good place to eat at. I wouldn't steer you wrong!"

Inhaling the rest of his pasta, Sano rolled his eyes skywards. "Sure." He said simply and took a sip of his coke. 

Before Kaoru could spit out a comeback, a cool monotone voice broke into their nice lunch conversation, "And I'm sure steering your friend in the right direction includes skipping class. Hmm?" 

Both teenagers looked up to see Aoshi, a cool expression on his face, not betraying a thing as he glanced over Sano and Kaoru.

"Aoshi!" Kaoru squeaked, nearly jumping out of her seat and Sano held Aoshi's stare, his own dark gaze expressionless, "Hello Aoshi."

Kaoru glanced from Aoshi to Sano confusedly, "Sano, you have met Aoshi-san before?" 

Aoshi gazed coolly at Kaoru and asked, dodging her question, "Why aren't you at school? It's not good to miss classes." 

The raven-haired teenager waved her hand dismissively, and said loftily, "Who do you think you are? My keeper? Sano and I were hungry, and cafeteria food is not what we can call gourmet."

"You shouldn't be missing school, what would your father say?" The dark-haired man arched an eyebrow. 

"You ARE NOT my MOTHER! Stop treating me like a child dammit!" Kaoru growled, blue eyes flashing angrily. Slapping down a few dollar bills she stomped out of the quaint bistro in a huff. "I'll be waiting in the car Sano."

Sano nodded, and waited 'til she was out of sight, "Aoshi, nice to meet you again."

If possible, Aoshi's ice blue gaze sharpened further, a firm frown on his handsome features. "Cut the pleasantries, when are you going to give us the money?"

Sano's eyes, unlike Aoshi's were dark brown, but there was still the hardness to his dark orbs. A scowl was marred on his lips as he brushed imaginary dust off his shirt and stood up. "You'll have it when you get it."

As Sano was brushing past Aoshi towards the door, the older man grabbed the teen's arm. Ice blue orbs flashed possessively, and he growled out menacingly, "You do anything to her, and you're life is mine." He flickered his gaze towards the green car belonging to Sano, there Kaoru was waiting impatiently on the hood. "Remember that."

The spiky haired teen tore his arm from Aoshi's grip, his eyes flaming with an unreadable expression, "I hope that's a promise." That being said, Sano stalked out of the restaurant. 

Authors Notes: Wow! I didn't think I'd get that many reviews so quickly! I feel so loved Lol. Thank you reviewers! I really appreciate for taking the time to read this and let me receive feedback! 

For any suggestions or constructive criticism comments…review or email me! At xshinimegamixktx@yahoo.com 


	3. Chapter Three

Until the day I meet you

I'll be looking around here 

Knowing that one day, you'll get a clue

That I hope to find that someone somewhere near

I'm looking for you

But I'm not sure

I'm uncertain about what feels true

Do I love you?

By chance you'll come to meet me

Knowing that faithfully

I have waited patiently

I want you to end up loving me

-- "Awaiting" Sage March

I'm so close to reaching my goal 

The perfectly crafted smile that reveals nothing

But then you came along

And then the flaws of my smile began to show

The ache of pain seems to resonate through my body

Your eyes bore right through me, seeing

And I had been found, caught in my act red-handed

The smile of perfection cracked away to reveal 

The gray place of depression and loss of hope 

A sadness of my own making 

I had been brought forth into reality

- "Perfection smiles" Sage 

****

CHAPTER TWO: SELFISH

It was a dark dank night in the ghettos of the city, street lights flickered and cars noisily drove down the tar roads. Many cars were gathered, lights of red and blue flashing brilliantly signifying that they were the police.

Dark suspicious characters with varying expressions of fear, disgust, and outrage were being harassed into arrest, or pinned down before being pushed into the vehicles with barred windows. 

"Dammit I'm telling ya! I don't know where the fuck he is!" A man cried out, dressed in a suit that held remnants to it being crisp and pristine was now mussed and dirty. "You fuckin' feds, don't know shit!" He sneered at the blue-uniformed men of the law, "messin' in otha peoples' business…" He finally opted to grumble out expletives as he was practically rammed into a barred window and shoved into the cabin of the car. 

"what a fool." muttered a policeman favoring his arm, which looked as if mangled into an odd position. 

"You got that right." another officer agreed and offered to escort him to the hospital. 

Meanwhile, with all the ruckus of chaos and disorder was trying to be calmed none noticed the shadowy figure leaving the crime site. The shadow limped, the click of heels clattering distinctively in the alley before the silhouette of a person disappeared. 

**********   


__

Time to escape…time to retreat

Leaving everything that ever meant a thing

But time is pausing to let us meet

To let us have a moment to leave our love

Disclose my feelings 

Then run away

I am the coward who fears 

-- "Closing, Leaving" by Sage, March 30, 2003

**** 

"You know what Sano? I can't believe that idiot stood me up!" Kaoru roared into the phone, as she kicked furiously at a poor punching bag. 

"Maybe…he had a good reason…" Sano's deep voice spoke back on the other side of the line. 

It was Thursday night, the day Aoshi and Kaoru officially labeled that weekday their "get-together days." (Kaoru's and Sano's were always on Mondays.) The special day when two best friends hooked up to go have fun, it was a day they made sure to work into their schedules. They had never missed a Thursday since the day they assigned it as "their day" until today that is. Kaoru had waited diligently by the door of her house until late afternoon, and no sign of Aoshi showed up. 

He left her hanging in her own front yard, waiting like a fool. 

"And what's that?! A hot date?! C'mon San', you know Aoshi-kun is as predictable as they come…he wouldn--Aargh!!" with her free hand Kaoru slapped the punching bag to the side causing it to swing wildly before she heavily slumped to the ground, "He might act all si--" The swinging bag socked into her, sending her sprawling on all fours. "Dammit! Wah, Sano I'm so screwed up right now I can't detect a swinging punching at me from a foot away!" 

On the other end, Sano burst out into hearty peals of laughter, and the vision of Sanosuke with tears of mirth in his eyes danced in Kaoru's head. 

"Shuttup Sanosuke! That's not funny! You're supposed to feel sorry for me you know!" Kaoru stuck her tongue out at an imaginary Sano, "You are a horrible best friend right now, really" she said sarcastically.

Holding back chuckles, Sano apologized, "Fine sorry brat, didn't mean to be such a horrible friend."

"Brat is my brother, Sano, but back to the subject at hand…why would Aoshi do this to me?!" Kaoru said, preparing to hold back inevitable tears as she lowered her voice self-consciously, "Is it because of me? Am I really that…unbearable?"

Tears dripped to the mat furnished in the home training room, first one, two and then one after another they fell freely. The silvery streams of salty liquid sliding out of her tightly shut eyes and down her smooth pale cheeks.

"You know…even though Aoshi's my supposedly best friend…he really kept my hopes up ya know?" Kaoru laughed dryly, "It's ironic how I cling to people, expecting them to fall in love with me…when I act all tough. This is twice," she counted, drawing imaginary circles on the floor, "the second time this has happened to me." 

"…" Sano was silent for what seemed like ages before a growl burst into Kaoru's ear, "Dammit Kaoru," He cursed, "I'm coming to take you out right now. Just you and me, nobody else. Nobody reduces my prideful Jou-chan to this pitiful person." Kaoru's cheeks flushed in embarrassment and something akin to pleasure. Sano's voice sounded almost possessive, and it made her feel as if she was important again. As if she was someone that was invaluable. "No offense, Kaoru," he added quickly, realizing he indirectly insulted her. Kaoru smiled fondly. 

"Jou-chan, you hang tight I'm coming to getcha." Sano faded off and Kaoru could hear the dial tone, signifying that he had hung up. 

"Thank you Sano…" Kaoru whispered to herself, in the lonely gym room of her house. Nobody was home, everybody was out doing their own thing. The raven-haired teen trembled slightly as she hugged her knees to her chest, tears flooding down her face. 

__

I hate this feeling…it's too familiar… 

**

A red-haired teen with a short stature hunched over a small figure, balanced on the haunches of his feet. His soft violet eyes glittered happily as his slightly effeminate face expressed a teasing expression, "Hey Kaoru! How's my favorite girl?"

"I'm great!" The small figure jumped up to her feet, raven ponytail flopping against her back, "Kenshin, you came to see me!" She hugged him, her child form small compared to his teenage person. 

"Of course, I wouldn't leave my favorite girl hanging now would I?"

*

"Kenshin, don't go!" Kaoru cried, her body now a teenager of fifteen, "You said you were never going to leave me!" 

"kaoru…" He whispered regretfully, "I'm in love with Tomoe…and I'm planning on marrying her one day, that I do."

"You can't!" She objected, blue eyes watery and large, "You can't do this to me Kenshin, I love you!" 

Kenshin shook his head softly, his violet eyes warm as always, never changing. "You are still young Kaoru, don't mistake infatuation for love,"

"It's not infatuation, what I'm feeling is real!" Kaoru yelled, feeling frustration mount, "it's you who mistakes your infatuation for love!" Tears were falling from her eyes, and she closed them hatefully. Tears made her feel weak, and that was something she hated being. 

"Kaoru…"

"LEAVE!"

*

"I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry Kenshin and Tomoe." she sobbed, she was now newly seventeen, "You were right all along Kenshin…I am a child, a stupid oblivious idiotic child." she took in deep breaths of air, trying to calm down and not hyperventilate at the same time. 

Her eyes turned to Kenshin apologetically, filled with tears and shame, "I was selfish. I didn't want you to leave me Kenshin…you were the first person who made me feel truly important in my life…and I didn't want to just let it go." Kaoru sighed, bowing her head deeply, "I was greedy for attention, and you showered it on me as much as you could…and I felt now that Tomoe was in your life…" the young teen looked at the brown-eyed woman with the soft expression of femininity guiltily, "I would be replaced…"

"I love you Kenshin…but as a sister would for a brother."

**

"Jou-chan…Jou-chan…" the words echoed in her ears, and she felt numb. She heard it, but Kaoru made no movement to acknowledge the person interrupting her reminisce. 

"KAORU!" Sano shouted in the raven-haired girl's ear, causing her jump from her fetal position on the floor. Her blank eyes that were staring at nothing now focused on the spiky-haired teen with warm brown eyes.

Sanosuke was appalled at what happened to his precious friend and angry at the person who did this to her. _Aoshi_, he gritted his teeth in anger, _you aren't going to get off easy for this_. 

"Hey there beautiful," He whispered to her softly, "go grab a jacket." 

Kaoru smiled weakly, feeling very grateful for having such a great guy as a best friend. She stood up, and with a smile of fondness she hugged Sano warmly. Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her cheek barely reached his chest, because of her petite stature against his very tall form. Kaoru closed her eyes gently, and murmured a phrase so lightly to Sano, it made the brown-eyed male wonder if he head it at all.

"I love you Sano…"

__

I love you too…but as more than what you wish for… 

I'm selfish, Thought Sano, _I don't want to share you, my Jou-chan. _

My little lady. 

***

"Aoshi-sama, what the hell were you thinking?!" yelled a young woman with a long black braid her green eyes were furious and teary. "Getting involved with the Yakuza, you know you're going to get yourself killed?!"

"Hn." The tall dark-haired man grunted, crossing his arms over his stomach and leaning against a wall. Aoshi was in an office, the yelling woman's office to be exact. His ice blue eyes were glaring coldly at the reprimanding woman, "I know what I'm doing Misao." 

Misao Makimachi sniffled, wiping a pretty green eye with the back of her arm. "Then…then" Misao stuttered, "then what happened to your leg?" Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and she spat, "Don't you dare say it was an accident either! I know you aren't the type to be so clumsy!" 

Closing his eyes in an exasperated fashion, Aoshi pushed off of the wall gracefully and headed towards the door. He made no motion of his injured leg hindering him at all, it was if it wasn't there at all, underneath the dark fabric of his pants. "Makimachi," He uttered coldly, making Misao freeze up, his eyes were so cold, like glaciers in the freezing Artic. He had never spoken so frigidly to her before. "If you want to stay as part of the family I'd advice you…" He turned the knob of the door, opening it slightly, "just do as I ask and…stay out of my business."

Aoshi took a step out of the room, and paused, turning to show Misao his handsome profile. "We never had this conversation, Makimachi Misao." He softly demanded. 

__

He threatened her…

And he showed no hint of fibbing. 

He walked out, shutting the door soundly and leaving a shocked young woman to crumple to the ground. Wide green eyes stared blankly, vestiges of tears were filling her eyes as she whispered brokenly, "Aoshi-sama…" 

***

She was beautiful in the moonlight, Sanosuke Sagara thought as he watched Kaoru Kamiya slumber peacefully. She was curled up beside an extra pillow, a small smile on her pale face as the moonlight shined through her window casting shadows in the dark room. 

Sano sat at the edge of her bed, silently revisiting all the places he had taken her earlier while he tenderly stroked Kaoru's midnight hair. Earlier, Sano had taken it as a personal mission to make Kaoru smile again. So, in his attempt, he had taken her out to a movie he had heard her babble about from time to time, then afterwards they went out for pizza and a rendezvous with the arcade. The spiky-haired Sano smiled at the image of Kaoru's gleeful face when he won her a stuffed raccoon. It was fitting actually, Sano thought, one raccoon deserves another. 

He didn't know why he was watching over Jou-chan, why he hadn't left the haven of her presence. It was just instinctive for him, like it was in his nature to watch over her protectively. So deep in thought, Sano barely registered the cold words hissed into his ear until he came face to face with an icy glare.

Icy blue eyes that held true to their description. 

"What are you doing here?"

It was him, the cause of Kaoru's sadness earlier, was looming over Sano's hunched form threateningly. Sano arched a questioning eyebrow and turned his question around, "What are you _doing_ here? After all, wasn't it your turn to take out Kaoru?"

Aoshi expression never changed, his face impassive but his eyes told all. Specks of green were making their way into his blue eyes as they glared at Sanosuke, turning his head he glanced at the slumbering form of Kaoru. They softened perceptively before frosting over and returning to the other male who dared sit staring at Kaoru while she slept. 

"Let's take this outside." He ordered, his voice soft and stealthily threatening, "She doesn't need to be aroused." 

Then he walked out of Kaoru's room, making Sano wonder…

__

How did he get in?

__

Then he remembered…Kaoru's father treasured Aoshi as if a son of his own.

He had been given a key. 

********

Muwhahahahah!! I am so evil! I am leaving it here for the time being! And I hope you guys don't mind my sucky poetry, please don't steal it! If you want to borrow any--not that you guys would want to ne ^_~--just ask me. I'd be honored to let ya. 

I'm sorry it took so long for this to come out, but I've had a lot of school work and there's the fact that I'm a perfectionist! I deleted computer-knows-what times and rewrote because I wasn't satisfied with how it came out, and I still am!

Please tell me if this sucks!! And constructive criticism, flames, reviews, yadda yadda are welcomed very much!!! 


	4. chapter 4 part 1 AN

Disclaimer: Whoops I forgot to put this earlier, and characters used for this story that belong to the creators of Rurouni Kenshin belong to them. All original characters are mine. So please do not sue, this is for mere enjoyment purposes only. 

Chapter Four: Up and Gone.

Sano was very suspicious of Aoshi. Why was the older man taking him outside? Did he want a fight? Sano smirked, well if he wanted a fight…then he'll get one. He was still catty about what that jerk did to Jou-chan. Nobody leaves her out in the dust and…

"You'll need to take care of her for me."

"What?" Sano jerked out of his thoughts. "What did you just say?"

Aoshi scowled, he hated repeating himself. Slowly, he said, "I said, you will need to take care of her for me. When I'm gone."

The spiky haired male still had a hard time processing this, "Whoa hold it, hold it. Did you just say _when you were gone_?? Who said you were leaving buddy?" Sanosuke narrowed his dark eyes to slits, a deep frown set on his lips. 

Aoshi took a step towards Sano, his dark blue-green eyes glaring at the younger male before him. Must he make things so complicated? He just wanted to up and leave, but before that could happen he needed reassurance. Reassurance that one of his closest possessions was in the hands of someone capable. Okay…capable was too strong a word. Aoshi needed someone who would protect and take care of Kaoru in his absence.

You're breaking me, making me crumble

I'm left shattered and spread all over

I'm wondering if I'll ever see you again

I'll be set into a tumble

If I ever see you again.

--Tentative poem-- going under major revision..

****************

AUTHOR'S NOTE: okay this is only a little bit of the chapter I'm working on. It's not done yet of course, but it won't end the way that some of you want it to!! It's going to have a sequal though ^_^ don't worry. But it'll take time. I'm trying to work on four to five stories at once and it's hard because I don't know what to do with one and what to do with the other. I'm a bit twisted over right now but I promise I'll finish this chapter before my B-day!! It's July the 2nd bye the way…anybody wanna give me a gift?? LOL J/K…sorta hahahah until then I'm really sorry. 

You know what? Babysitting is a lot harder than it looks. 

The diapers…the diapers!!! AAAAHHH THE HORROR!! They keep needed to be changed when he makes a poopie!! -_-'' smeeelly too. It's not the odorless kind anymore ooh boy he's on cereal mixed milk formula now. Whoopee. 

I an never NEVER having a child in the future. The labor pains, nuh uh no way, and the diapers, and the crying. I'd never be able to survive a week w/o major help T.T…


	5. Chapter Four complete

Disclaimer: Whoops I forgot to put this earlier, and characters used for this story that belong to the creators of Rurouni Kenshin belong to them. All original characters are mine (not that I have any significant hehe) . So please do not sue, this is for mere enjoyment purposes only. 

Chapter Four: Up and Gone.

Sano was very suspicious of Aoshi. Why was the older man taking him outside? Did he want a fight? Sano smirked, well if he wanted a fight…then he'll get one. He was still catty about what that jerk did to Jou-chan. Nobody leaves her out in the dust and…

"You'll need to take care of her for me."

"What?" Sano jerked out of his thoughts. "What did you just say?"

Aoshi scowled, he hated repeating himself. Slowly, he said, "I said, you will need to take care of her for me. When I'm gone."

The spiky haired male still had a hard time processing this, "Whoa hold it, hold it. Did you just say _when you were gone_?? Who said you were leaving buddy?" Sanosuke narrowed his dark eyes to slits, a deep frown set on his lips. 

Aoshi took a step towards Sano, his dark blue-green eyes glaring at the younger male before him. Must he make things so complicated? He just wanted to up and leave, but before that could happen he needed reassurance. Reassurance that one of his closest possessions was in the hands of someone capable. Okay…capable was too strong a word. Aoshi needed someone who would protect and take care of Kaoru in his absence.

"Tonight I was discovered," Aoshi reluctantly revealed, his gaze settling past Sano's shoulder. "You should know what happens now. I have no other choice, it's either leave or be killed. If I choose the latter I would be endangering anybody and everybody I associate with."

"You fool…how could you get so careless." Sano's hands clenched tightly, his eyes glaring at Aoshi. "I know I'm not what everybody expects me to be, but I thought better of you Shinomori. I guess not."

The dark-haired man turned away, "Not everybody in this world can not make mistakes, and the rare few that fall under that category are already dead. Now I need to know, will you do what I am asking of you?"

Sano smirked, "You're a lot dumber than I thought if you actually have to ask that of me. But your request will be heeded, whether you want it to be or not. It's risky to have Kaoru unguarded when connections with her could be revealed to the underground."

"Hn." Aoshi nodded then turned to the door of the Kamiya home. All the lights were off, as expected and a peaceful silence had settled over the humble abode. "I'm going to see Kaoru one last time. Do not go in until I leave." He walked in, but not before throwing something over his shoulder.

Abruptly, Sano caught the object. It was a key, but not any key…it was the key to Kaoru's home. "What's this…?"

"I mean it when I say I want you to watch over her." Aoshi smirked, "Also Sagara, all those debts you owe me…consider them dropped."

The spiky-haired fellow grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. 

Aoshi went in.

************

She had hardly moved from the position she was in before. Her pillow was snuggled tightly in her grip and her blanket was lowered to her hips. Kaoru's inky black hair was spread over her other pillow like a fan as her face was unstressed with sleep. A smile was on her lips. 

"You know…" Aoshi whispered as he tucked her blanket securely over her shoulders. "They say that when some one smiles in their sleep they are seeing their guardian angel…" A side of his lip quirked up in irony, he was never one to believe in sayings, rather believing in his own black and white philosophies. 

His green-blue eyes scanned over her features intensely, as if cementing them in his mind forever. He was in a way, he had to make sure that somehow someway he would never forget her pretty face. "When you are older…maybe I will take you away with me. One day…I will come back to you. Patience is needed with a man like me, but then again patience was never your strong point." 

His callous fingers lightly trailed over hair, slightly stroking the silky dark mass. He was going to miss her hair…the jasmine fragrance would never leave his memory. It was embedded too deeply. 

"Stay strong, not that you need to be told but if you miss me. Just keep memories close by. I am assured that Sano will take good care of you." His long bangs curtained his eyes as he lowered his chin. Her face was very pretty, its heart shape and creamy complexion he would never forget. Her dazzling sapphire eyes that burned with emotion and pouty features made her all the more lively, for he had seen faces that would be described as gorgeous but hers stood out. Her sincerity made her stand out, like a ray of light in a dark night sky. 

"Goodbye Kaoru. Words cannot express how much your presence will be missed in my life."

He left, but not without one last thing. 

A kiss of remembrance, light and sweet. 

****************

"…ah." Her blue eyes drowsily blinked as she focused on the intruder in her room. "…Sano? Whatcha doin here?"

Sano smiled warmly, "Go back to sleep Jou-chan. I'm just watching over you." He leaned back into the couch in her room, it was pretty comfy. 

Kaoru yawned tiredly and gave her companion a small sweet smile, "…mkay. 'Night Sano" Her eyelashes fluttered shut. 

"Sweet dreams little lady." 

*****

__

I've got a fear of flying on a plane, 'Cause we've got no say in how it ends up Well, in my mind love's the very same way That's why I never give my heart to no one I never take a chance on a love That lifts me off the ground, oh yeah I cling to earthbound things But I wanna spread my wings somehow, somehow 

---Fear of Flying

Mya. 

Author's Note: Okay this is finally complete. Heheh I bet it wasn't the ending ya expected right?? Well I decided to not make it a happy ending but bittersweet sorta. 

Hehehe I'll be working on a **SEQUAL**…but do you think any body would mind being my beta??? I always wanted one!! ^__^ I never had one before so I was wondering if anybody would mind??? Hehe I like having some constructive criticism as long as its all in good cause. 

Can anybody help me?? Email: xshinimegamixktx@yahoo.com


End file.
